Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in place of an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), a programmable logic device (PLD) has often been used in an information processing apparatus. The ASIC is an integrated circuit customized for a particular application, and the role of a given device is fixed. On the other hand, with the PLD, a logic circuit can be configured as desired by changing a program to be loaded thereinto, and thus the role of a given device can be dynamically changed. An example of often used PLDs is a field programmable gate array (FPGA).
In an apparatus that includes a central processing unit (CPU) and an FPGA, typically, a read-only memory (ROM) that stores a boot program for the CPU is provided separately from a flash ROM that stores circuit information to be used in the FPGA (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-210506).
However, preparing distinct storage media for the CPU and the FPGA disadvantageously leads to an increase in the cost of the components or in the scale of the circuit. In particular, a ROM that stores a boot program for the CPU tends to be small in capacity, and is typically used only at startup, and thus it is desirable not to provide a separate ROM for the CPU.